


Как поделиться благодатью (How to Share Grace)

by GoldyGry



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, They both will be fine, Vore, Vore omens
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldyGry/pseuds/GoldyGry
Summary: В канун Рождества Гавриил находит необычный способ помочь Вельзевул.
Kudos: 6





	Как поделиться благодатью (How to Share Grace)

**Author's Note:**

> Укажу ещё раз: в фике есть vore. Если вам не нравится vore - не читайте фик.  
> Увидела на Dreamwidth заявку с vore Вельзевул/Гавриил и решила попробовать что-нибудь родить... Попыталась также прикрутить к нему хоть какой-то обоснуй.  
> Альтернативное название сего безобразия - "Архангел Анальгин". LOL.

Вечерело.

Повсюду горели фонари и яркие гирлянды, и в их тёплом сиянии сыпавшие с неба пушистые снежинки казались золотыми. Люди, сновавшие туда-сюда по узенькой улочке с пакетами и нарядными коробками, наполняли её оживлённым говором и смехом. Дух светлого праздника буквально витал в воздухе – вместе с ароматом хвои, выпечки и сладкого какао.

К сожалению, определённая категория существ была совершенно не способна порадоваться Рождеству. Для большинства инфернальных сущностей этот праздник не нёс ничего, кроме проблем, и даже те немногие из них, которые обладали своеобразным иммунитетом, всё равно были вынуждены в той или иной степени страдать.

Вельзевул с глубоким вздохом прижалась лбом к стеклу, безучастно глядя на падавший снег. Несмотря на все чудеса и ухищрения, неумолимо приближавшееся Рождество выматывало и её. Казалось, в этот день силы просто покидали всех демонов, независимо от их способностей и чина. По правде говоря, к концу года все испытывали некую усталость, но этот год особенно отличился: из-за провального Армагеддона и у Ада, и у Рая работы было невпроворот, так что и демонам, и ангелам пришлось немало понервничать. Кстати, об ангелах…

– О, вот ты где!

Раздавшийся над ухом голос был столь внезапен для утонувшей в своих мыслях Вельзевул, что демон почти вздрогнул. Почти – так как из-за жуткой мигрени каждое движение было весьма мучительным. Демон медленно отлепил лоб от стекла и тут же поморщился. Холодное стекло хоть немного, но ослабляло боль, а сейчас же та вернулась с новой силой.

Не глядя на приземлившегося напротив неё Гавриила, Вельзевул мрачно перевела взгляд на висевшие в зале часы.

– Ты опоздал на целую минуту.

– Я пришёл вовремя! – мгновенно возмутился архангел и в доказательство сунул под нос демону собственные наручные часы. – А те часы на минуту спешат, – он недовольно покачал головой при виде жутких язв и огромной мухи на голове. – А ты могла бы принять более подобающий вид. Лично меня это не коробит, но люди вокруг так и косятся…

Вельзевул тихо хмыкнула, но решила не начинать спор, поскольку ей и без того хватало головной боли.

Гавриил на миг огляделся, затем щёлкнул пальцами – и на окошке у их столика появилась плотная шторка, а люди в кафе потеряли к двум бессмертным сущностям всякий интерес. После этого ангел материализовал в воздухе пачку каких-то документов и положил на стол перед демоном, предварительно с лёгкой брезгливостью отодвинув в сторону грязную чашку и кофейник.

– Я лично всё перепроверил, так что вряд ли тут остались какие-то ошибки, но формальность есть формальность, – пожал плечами он. – Со своей стороны я уже всё подписал, так что дело лишь за тобой.

– Это все наши… совместные дела? Антихрист, Армагеддон, казнь предателей?.. – кисло осведомилась Вельзевул, пролистывая бумаги.

– Угум-м… Этот год принёс сплошные проблемы, жду не дождусь, когда наконец закончится… – Гавриил задумчиво покосился на Вельзевул. – А впрочем, ты же знаешь, всё непостижимо. После такого Армагеддона я уже и сам не знаю, чего ожидать…

– Не напоминай, – скривился демон. Он извлёк из-за пазухи узкое чёрное перо и начал аккуратно подписывать документы. Дойдя до середины папки, демон поморщился и отложил перо. Подтянув к себе кофейник и чашку, он налил себе кофе и принялся медленно пить, с досадой глядя на завешенное окно.

– Что-то не так? – в лёгком нетерпении осведомился Гавриил, когда прошло минут десять, а Вельзевул всё так же потягивала кофе, словно позабыв про более важные дела.

– Почему именно сейчас?

– Что, прости?..

– Почему сейчас? – Вельзевул отставила кружку и медленно потёрла виски. – Почему не днём раньше, почему не днём позже? Почему не в моём офисе? Почему надо было встретиться именно здесь и сейчас? – Она впервые поглядела на Гавриила и снова скривилась. Конечно, архангел тоже выглядел уставшим – но это не шло ни в какое сравнение с усталостью демона. Будучи ангелом, Гавриил источал благодать, которой демоны лишились в момент Падения, и практически светился, как рождественская гирлянда. И ох, все силы вселенной, как же нынче бесила эта самоуверенная сияющая физиономия…

– А что не так? – пожал плечами архангел, но потом заметил взгляд демона. – О. Оо-о… Рождество? Точно, раньше мы никогда не виделись в Рождество… Ты чувствуешь себя неважно? – в его голосе появилось лёгкое сочувствие. Всё-таки ему не положено было жалеть демона, но Гавриил просто не мог не обращать внимания на его явно болезненный вид.

– Не старайся, ангел из тебя так себе… – вздохнула Вельзевул и снова взялась за перо, намереваясь поскорее разобраться с этой рутиной. – Мне доложили, с каким удовольствием ты был готов отправить своего коллегу в огонь. Интересно, как ты вообще не пал после такого…

– Извини, но это был мой долг! – мгновенно вспыхнул архангел. – Этот гнусный предатель всех обвёл вокруг пальца, сорвал Конец света, общался с демоном!..

– Ты сейчас общаешься с демоном, – заметила Вельзевул.

– Это совсем другое!..

– Как скажешь… – Вельзевул опять прервалась и со вздохом потёрла виски. Ещё никогда ей не доводилось выглядеть столь жалко (разве что в момент своего Падения), тем более перед ангелом. Хуже просто не придумаешь… – П-проклятье…

– Всё настолько плохо? – похоже, Гавриил волновался всё-таки вполне искренне. – Чудо пробовала? Или может, что-то из изобретений смертных? Я слышал про какие-то их «анальгетики»…

– Тут ничего не поможет, – наконец выдохнула Вельзевул, когда приступ боли ненадолго прошёл. – Если, конечно, моя сущность и тело внезапно не начнут генерировать благодать, чтоб нейтрализовать вредное рождественское воздействие. Это как… – она умолкла, подбирая подходящее сравнение. – Таблетки от аллергии у людей.

– Не слышал, – пожал плечами архангел, но упоминание благодати заставило его призадуматься. – Значит, будь у тебя благодать, твоя боль бы прошла?.. Хм, – он поколебался, но затем внезапно предложил. – Моя подойдёт? Пожалуй, я мог бы поделиться.

Вельзевул уставилась на Гавриила. Его фиалковые глаза стойко выдержали встречу с её голубыми, и демон невольно ощутил облегчение, смешанное с удивлением.

– Ты это серьёзно… – пробормотала она, но тут же тяжело вздохнула. – Не выйдет. Так запросто, чудом, это не делается…

– А как делается?

– Ну… кхм, – Вельзевул неловко скрестила руки на груди. – Это как с теми таблетками… ну или едой. Лично для меня самый простой и действенный способ – буквально поглотить объект, источающий благодать, я всё-таки демон чревоугодия… – она увидела, как изменилось лицо Гавриила, и отвернулась, – …забудь. Тебе явно противна сама мысль об этом.

С минуту царило молчание. Вельзевул собиралась с силами, чтобы покончить наконец с документами, а Гавриил сосредоточенно решал в уме какую-то сложную задачу. Когда Вельзевул наконец дозрела и снова взялась за перо, Гавриил решительно протянул к ней руку.

– Согласен.

Болезненно-уставшее выражение Вельзевул сменилось откровенно изумлённым.

– Согласен поделиться благодатью, позволив мне проглотить тебя? – уточнила она, будучи уверенной, что Гавриил либо жестоко шутит, либо просто свихнулся. Впрочем, после неудавшегося Армагеддона вполне можно было поехать крышей.

– Я и в первый раз понял, – поморщился архангел. – Да, если так будет проще и быстрее. Но я хочу уточнить. Речь именно о дележе? Ты не развоплотишь меня, не пленишь внутри?..

Вельзевул закатила глаза.

– Нет, если ты воспользуешься чудом и обезопасишь своё тело и сущность. Моих сил сейчас ни на что не хватит, так что это скорее мне надо беспокоиться о своей безопасности, а не тебе… Кстати, – спохватилась она. – Я действительно рискую больше, чем ты…

– Договор? – вопросительно поднял бровь архангел. – Я передаю тебе часть своей благодати, пока твоё самочувствие не улучшится, а ты по окончании процесса выпускаешь меня. И оба никоим образом не вредим ни телам, ни сущностям друг друга.

Вельзевул медленно кивнула, обдумав это предложение. Гавриил тоже кивнул и чудом вызвал два листа, на которых уже были прописаны все условия и стояла аккуратная ангельская подпись. Удостоверившись, что всё верно и без «подводных камней», Вельзевул добавила свою подпись, и оба договора тут же исчезли – один улетел в личный архив Гавриила, второй испарился в стол Вельзевул.

– Что ж… – Гавриил снова оглядел кафе, убеждаясь, что наложенное на смертных чудо работает и никто не обращает на странную парочку ни малейшего внимания. – Полагаю, мне придётся для этого уменьшиться? Или ты способна заглатывать пищу как змея?.. Кажется, тот твой демон…

– Ни слова, – мрачно отрезала Вельзевул. – Ты ещё мух мне вспомни.

– А что с мухами? – некстати заинтересовался Гавриил. – У них это тоже как-то по-особенному?..

Вельзевул издала короткий рык, и Гавриил успокаивающе поднял руки.

– Всё, всё… никакого вреда, помнишь? – он вздохнул, наконец-то применил чудо, и спустя пару секунд на столе перед Вельзевул появился крошечный, размером вдвое меньше кофейной кружки, архангел. Он задрал голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом с гигантской (для него) Вельзевул, и невольно сделал шаг назад. – О… а так всё выглядит… непривычно…

Вельзевул протянула к нему руку, и Гавриил сделал очередной шаг назад. Разум убеждал архангела, что всё будет честно и без обмана, что подписанный ими договор нерушим, но всё внутри него сжималось и вопило не доверять демону, а уж тем более этому демону, Князю Ада. Но отступать было некуда – в конце концов, он сам это предложил, будучи в здравом уме и твёрдой памяти…

Гавриил ожидал, что Вельзевул просто подставит ему ладонь, но та обхватила архангела пальцами, как какую-то вещь.

– Эй, ты что?!..

– Я причинила тебе боль? – искренне удивилась Вельзевул, и Гавриил заставил себя расслабиться. На самом деле, демон держал его весьма аккуратно…

– Н-нет… Но лучше бы ты не делала это так резко, – Гавриил не был трусом (ещё бы, раз уж согласился на такое!), но всё же ему явно было не по себе, и он уже начал жалеть о своём решении.

Вельзевул облизнула губы, то ли готовясь, то ли нервничая, и сомнения Гавриила усилились. Человеческие внутренности не зря были именно внутренностями – эстетики в них, мягко говоря, было маловато, а Гавриилу предстояло пробыть в них как минимум час, а то и дольше. К тому же, сущности и тела демонов модифицировались после Падения, и Гавриил вдруг твёрдо осознал, что ему совершенно не хочется смотреть на… богатый внутренний мир Вельзевул.

Но было поздно. Вельзевул поднесла Гавриила ко рту и достаточно бесцеремонно запихнула внутрь. Архангел невольно сжался, впервые понимая, что чувствует добыча, оказавшаяся в пасти огромного хищника. Договор, упрямо напомнил он себе, у нас договор. Всё будет в порядке. Она тоже боится…

И это было правдой. Вельзевул, ослабевшая, с больной головой, действительно нервничала не меньше Гавриила. Она осторожно пошевелила языком, ощущая на нём маленькую тёплую тяжесть, и постаралась уместить архангела ровно посередине, подальше от опасных для него зубов. Примерившись, она с сожалением поняла, что архангел получился несколько крупноват для безболезненного сглатывания, и подняла кружку с кофе. Убедившись, что горячий напиток давно остыл до вполне приятной, едва тёплой температуры, демон поднёс кружку к губам и глотнул, мгновенно смыв оторопевшего от такой процедуры архангела в пищевод.

Лишь отчаянное усилие воли остановило панику Гавриила. Скольжение вниз по пищеводу заняло всего несколько секунд, после чего, миновав сфинктер, архангел приземлился в желудок… или, судя по ощущениям, в тёплый бассейн.

Мгновенно вынырнув, архангел чудом сотворил свет, понизил уровень тёплой жидкости и сделал себя неуязвимым для враждебной среды. После чего медленно выдохнул и внимательно осмотрелся, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям.

К удивлению Гавриила, худшие его опасения не оправдались – желудок демона выглядел вполне по-человечески. Что, конечно, отнюдь не делало это место привлекательнее, но всё же Гавриилу стало поспокойнее – поначалу он был уверен, что как минимум обнаружит внутри зубы, особо сильную кислоту или мерзейший на свете запах. На деле же в спёртом, но не ядовитом воздухе витал сильный аромат кофе, который во время их встречи и пила Вельзевул, а розоватые влажные стены слабо сжимались, сочась вполне обычным желудочным соком. Конечно, тоже небезопасным, но всё же легко нейтрализуемым чудом Гавриила.

Архангел осторожно опустил руки на ближайшую скользкую стену, стараясь подавить в себе брезгливость и сосредоточиться на помощи. Слизистая под его ладонями вздрогнула, и Гавриил увидел, как она тут же начала впитывать исходившую от него светлую сияющую субстанцию. Демон жадно вбирал в себя предложенную благодать, и, судя по всему, как минимум пока это не причиняло никому никакого вреда.

Успокоившись, Гавриил уселся прямо в тёплую кофейную лужу, позволяя сущности демона впитывать в себя ангельскую благодать, и лишь изредка поглядывал на часы.

* * * * * * * * * *

А Вельзевул всё продолжала сидеть за столиком в кафе, буравя стену застывшим взглядом и забыв, как дышать, двигаться и вообще что-то делать… Наверное, как-то так мог чувствовать себя электроприбор, в который только что вставили новёхонькую, полную заряда батарейку. Боль прошла почти полностью – причём болеть перестала не только голова, но и крылья, и все раны, причинённые Падением. Усталость же испарилась вовсе, и единственная причина, по которой Вельзевул сейчас изображала неподвижную статую, крылась в её невероятном изумлении. Возможно, дело было в высоком ранге её непривычного «лекарства», а возможно, в их обоюдном согласии, скреплённом договором, – Вельзевул не была уверена. Но она точно была уверена в том, что теперь будет заключать такой договор снова и снова, каждый год, каждое Рождество… Вельзевул вздохнула и блаженно откинулась на стуле, сложив руки на животе. Пожалуй, сейчас можно было дать себе минуту отдыха и просто расслабиться…

Взгляд демона лениво скользнул по залу, задержавшись на часах, а затем упал на стол, где всё ещё терпеливо ждали документы. Что ж, вот и весь отдых… Выпрямившись, демон быстро подписал оставшиеся бумаги и щелчком пальцев отправил по копии в Рай и Ад, а затем поднялся, причём постарался сделать это как можно осторожнее, чтобы не потревожить драгоценную ношу внутри.

– Я в порядке, – уведомила Вельзевул, невольно прижав руки к животу – хотя, конечно же, крошечный архангел внутри не был способен это почувствовать. – А ты? – она не была уверена, что Гавриил будет способен услышать её оттуда, так что применила небольшое телепатическое чудо.

– В полном, – тут же пришёл ответ, и Вельзевул расслабилась. – Хотя был бы весьма признателен, если бы ты пока ничего не пила и не ела. Мне и так пришлось убавить количество выпитого тобой кофе.

– Что?! Наглец! – притворно возмутилась Вельзевул, радуясь, что Гавриил не может видеть её улыбку. – Ладно, считай, что пока ты заменяешь мне кофе… я никогда не чувствовала себя бодрее.

– Эй! – раздался не менее возмущённый ответ изнутри. – Договор!

– А я разве нарушила? – Вельзевул направилась к выходу из кафе, открыла дверь и с удовольствием втянула в себя морозный воздух с ароматами ёлок и сладостей. – Что ж, пока я невосприимчива к этой божественно прекрасной атмосфере, надо выжать из ситуации по максимуму.

– Что ты собираешься делать? – насторожился её внутренний гость.

– Расслабься, архангел Гавриил. Хочу пройтись по магазинам и присмотреть себе праздничных вкусностей… Не откажешь мне в этом маленьком удовольствии? Обещаю съесть их лишь после того, как выпущу тебя и вернусь в Ад.

– Ладно… – раздалось смиренное ворчание, и Вельзевул, в предвкушении потирая руки и довольно улыбаясь, направилась в ближайшую кондитерскую.

А мягкий снег продолжал падать, тихий вечер плавно перетекал в волшебную Рождественскую ночь, и впервые на Земле стало на одного умиротворённого и по-настоящему счастливого демона больше…


End file.
